1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical device having a visual and tactile indicator for collecting tissue samples from bodily cavities, such as the human uterus.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, endometrial tissue sampling devices for securing and removing endometrial tissue terminated at the distal end with a scraping member. At the proximal end, a handle member is attached to a syringe or pump to provide a sucking action to collect the tissue sample. The handle member of the prior art is difficult to manipulate by the user. Additionally, the user has no idea where the scraping tip is located in the body cavity and this awkward and clumsy scraping technique causes pain and discomfort to the patient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,643 to Binard et al, the endometrial sampler comprises a rigid hollow tube having a sampling end with a plurality of sampling ports communicating with the interior of the tube. The probe does not have a cutting port. Basically, the sampler is a flexible plastic rod with a stainless steel probe that is manipulated with a syringe to gather fluid samples from the uterus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,066 to Shah, the instrument includes a longitudinal chamber having a slot and a transverse slot. The handle is connected to a syringe and the user awkwardly and blindly scrapes with the entire probe to gather tissue sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,879 to Milgrom discloses a curette with a tissue-scraping spoon or the like at one end thereof. The handle member is operated by utilizing both hands to produce a sucking action to collect the tissue samples.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,022 to Marx, an endometrial tissue sampling apparatus includes a probe made of stainless steel for scraping and removing endometrial tissue. The probe is covered in a sheath. The user inserts the probe into the endometrial cavity and begins blindly scraping and cutting tissue samples. A syringe is attached to the sheath and utilized to create a vacuum so the tissue samples can be sucked into the shaft and then into the syringe. The device does include an arrow on the handle to visually signal orientation for insertion. However, once the handle is removed to insert the syringe, the orientation of the cutting edge is lost to the user. Accordingly, the user begins to awkwardly and blindly scrape for tissue samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,444 to Booker is a device for sampling tissues and fluids from body cavities. This device has a tube within a tube, with a retrieval line, multiple cutting edges, a protective sleeve, a stop sleeve, a plug and a cap. The catheter has integral parts and appears to be a rather difficult instrument to use. After insertion, the protective cap or tip is dislodged into the patient and the probe or curette includes a plurality of notches for blindly scraping tissue samples from the cavity walls. A syringe is attached and provides suction to collect the scraped tissue samples.
The tissue sampling devices exemplified in the patents referred to hereinabove illustrate the many improvements made over the years for retrieving endometrial tissue samples. There still exists, however, in this industry, a need for a medical device for collecting tissue samples which allows the user or doctor to control the distal cutting edge in a manner that particularly improves the safety, efficiency and economy of the device, and to simplify operation and maneuverability of the scraping element.